New Lore (Winter Glades Blitz fanfiction)
Hi again, This is me Anonymous210. Sorry for the late reply. But! I will make a fanfiction lore for the Winter Glades Blitz. Yeah, I know it's in poor grammar. But I'll try at my best to fix it 1.Zeruiah: She never existed. She was just a mere illusion of Nick because the regrets of the loss of his daughter when hunting a beast that dwelled in mountains of Sama Kingdom when he served as an Admiral in that country 2.Vale: Nick’s illusion of how Sama kingdom would be in the future when he was on the north. 3.Nick: He is not a huntsman that was born from a family line of craftsmen and artisans. He is actually a civil official from Sama Kingdom who is related to Darvanshel and also who had many sadness and regrets thanks to his daughter have been killed when hunting for a beast that was causing trouble in Sama Kingdom. Because of this, he went to the North of Grand Gaia and escaping from the regret that he have. But one day, he received a vision that if he wanted to escape the regret that he has done. He should give the nice children a presents and naughty children a punishment in Sama Kingdom. So he does this every year. He also made new friends when he was unconscious when climbing into the mountains and took care of him. They call themselves Jack and Eva. Nick felt their pain because Eva was an outcast of her people and Jack was abandoned by his family when they on trip through the mountains. So Nick took care of them as if they were his own children and Jack and Eva decided to help him to do his job. But one day, the god army appeared and started slaughtered innocents in Sama Kingdom. Nick was furious when he saw this. Claiming that the gods is worse than the beast that kills his own daughter, Nick goes into the battlefield with his blades he crafted when he was on the north called “Naughty” and “Nice” and slaughtered many gods as he can. Jack and Eva also protect Nick so that he could survive but Jack and Eva also have their own business to dealing with. After Nick slaughtered the gods, A Knight in a shining armor appeared before him. Leading to an intense duel between them. But, the knight won the battle and Nick lost his life. 4.Jack: He is actually a long lost brother of Arius who got lost in the mountains and was raised by wolves to survive. He got his obsessions with skiing thanks to the fact that he also plays with the wolves. But despite his obsession. He felt lost on the inside because of the family who abandoned him. Because of this. He committed suicide by skiing on the highest mountain. But instead of dying, he fell unconscious. One day, a beautiful young lady who calls herself Eva found him and took a great care for him. She appointed Jack as her guardian and protects her from the monsters and beasts that attack them. One day, he met an unconscious man when he was hunting a food for Eva and Jack to survive. He brought the man to Eva and they took a great care of him. He called himself Nick and he thanked them because they took care of him. But he told his sad story to them and they felt sad. Because of this, Nick took care of them as if they were his children and Jack and the beautiful young lady accepts that Nick will make them as their stepfather. Because of this, they helped Nick to do his deeds. But one day, the god army appeared and started slaughtered innocents in Sama Kingdom. Jack was terrified when he saw this so does as Nick and Eva. He helped Nick to slaughter the gods until he met his long lost brother, Arius. He told him that he was the abandoned child from the Empire but Arius didn’t believe it. Heartbroken, Jack attacks Arius by his frozen sled. But Arius gives up and he decided to truce with him after he saw his own crush getting killed by a knight in a shining armor. As brothers, they decided to fight with the knight and leading to an intense duel battle. However, after hearing the knight speak and proceeds to kill his brother. Jack felt terrified and proceeds to attack the knight with anger. But, there is another figure that proceeds to stab Jack and rescue the knight from his attack. His last word before his death was “I will never forgive you about this” 5.Eva: She was actually a princess of a Savat Chief and the older sister of Selena . Unlike the rest of the Savat people, she wasn’t afraid of harsh cold weather and able to manipulate snow and ice. Because of this, her parents were terrified by her because they believed that the power is a curse from the witch that had contempt with the Savat ancestors. So they decided to banish Eva to the mountains. For days, she wandered in the mountains of Sama Kingdom, shivering from hunger. In the night, she found a cave that dwells an ancient dragon and built a shelter with her own powers. But the ancient dragon woke up and in rage, almost kills Eva. But Eva defeats the ancient dragon with her own powers. Fascinated, the ancient dragon forgives itself and sympathized with her. The ancient dragon tells its own story that it was actually a dragon who has the blood that could make humans immortal. But the dragon didn’t wanted to give its blood to them since most of the people who seeks it’s blood is a greedy/evil human being. But Eva calms the dragon down and tells that not all the humans are bad. Because of this, she took care of Eva until the dragon appointed her as the guardian of the mountains because the dragon will move from the mountains to the sea. Eva keeps the promise from the dragon and will guard the mountains until her death. When she walked to the woods for finding food, She found a boy who is named Jack almost dying and brought her into the cave. She revived her with her icy powers and after he got revived. He got freaked out because he failed to do his task. Eva calms him down and ask him what happened. He tells his own story and Eva felt sad for him. So she appointed her as her personal guardian in the mountains. After this, Eva had a friend to guard the mountains. But one day, Jack found an old man unconcious thanks for the wendigos attacking him.After bringing this man into the cave Jack and Eva resides,Eva also took care of him the same as the Dragon and Jack sometime ago. After he took care of him. He suddenly awaken and tells himself that he should give a present to innocent childrens in Sama Kingdom. But Eva tells him to take a rest since he still injured. Because of this, the old man tells them a tearjerking story. Eva and Jack saddened when they hear it and they also tells their own story about how they ended up here. Nick is also saddened when they hear the story and promised to took care of them as if they were his own children. Jack and Eva also helped his job to deliver the presents to the nice kid and punish the naughty one. When the gods came attacking Sama Kingdom, Eva was terrified of the gods on what have they done and also heard that she is the only one of the Savat people left. Eva felt saddened and go to the battlefield to kill many gods as much as possible. After she kills the gods in the battlefield. She found a beautiful woman and her best friend battling a fanatic witch. After seeing the beautiful woman. Eva realized that she was her sister. She almost attack the fanatic witch but she is too strong for her. She tried what she could but with the help of her sister’s best friend. She was rescued and treated well by Selena. After the short reunion. A knight in shining armor appeared and kills Selena. Eva, angered by this, say to the knight that she will kill him. But after the battle between the knight, Eva lost her life and her last words was “You killed.......My sister. You.......killed......my people” After her death. The dragon that Eva took care earlier carried her and brought her far far away and never seen again. Sooo yeah. What do you think? Constructive criticism is approved. And yeah, After seeing Juno Seto's lore, I think I have some new revisions for Zeruiah & The Winter units. But I'll do that later if Ensa Tanya getting released & Most of Deva & Morokai's story are getting released. Category:CustomLore